DEF and HOUSTON
by TheBadClub
Summary: Two freaks have the key to the cosmos this is the start of the series of books with cliff hanger endings.


DEF & HOUSTON

WRITTEN BY DYLAN SHIRLEY CONSULTED BY AUSTIN BAUGUS

Def sat there on the couch. His Grey long sleeved shirt did nothing to hide the claws that replaced his normal hands. The fingers were large, but sharpened to a point. They were pitch black, just like the rest of his arm. A supernatural defect. Some thing common in the strange world they lived in. Houston was def's best friend. The 2 were inseparable. That was most likely because Houston had a defect as well. Houston was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, making it easy to see the spirals that started at his solder and ended at his wrist. But there was more than just the tattoo like spirals. Houston show his talent just than. Three tentacles came out of his arm. They came from the shadowy spirals. Houston had complete control over the tentacles. They were pitch black and looked more like rope, but felt like human skin. There was a gloomy disposition around Def. One would assume it was because of the claws, but they would be wrong. Def was sad because he was bored. The two had a supernatural business,they would take care of any supernatural

problems people had. But the town they lived in had none. It was carved in to a cliff side. There was a few miles of town, than some meadows, and finally the ocean. No supernatural problems. The rest of the world had knowledge of the supernatural and most businesses were booming by now. But not them. The house they live in was given to them by Def's grand parents. A large fortune paid for all the bills. But they still wanted to buy things, which was hard when you had no money.

"come on Def cheer up! Least we got our health." Houston said. He was a tall fellow. Lanky. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"no you have your health. I feel sick every day!" Def exclaimed.

He was a bit shorted than Houston. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. Every day they got lighter, suffocated by boredom. Houston went down the hall to the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Def strained to get up and went to the door. When he opened it the sight was frighting. The creature on the other side of the door was at least a foot taller than Def. He wore a hooded cloak. Blue fire seemed to follow him. In the spaced that should have been his head was... darkness. The creature held up his hand.

"are you the one known as def?" the creature said. It's voice seemed to echo in Def's head. He nodded.

"here" the creature put something in his hand. Just than Houston walked back in the room. He stopped in his tracks. Def looked at the thing in his hand. It was a small crystal no bigger than his thumb.

" what is this?" Def asked the strange creature.

"it's your inheritance. Your uncle died yesterday. Your far uncle. You didn't know him but he knew you. This crystal allowed him to travel the cosmos and save humanity. He wanted someone to take his place. When this crystal activates you will be trans ported some were. You can't come home until you solve and stop the crisis at hand. Stop it and you will come home. Let it happen and you will be given another task." the creature answered. Def looked at the crystal.

" is this a joke?" but when he looked up the creature was gone. Houston walked over to him.

"you don't believe him do you?" Houston asked.

"of course not! That would be -" but before he could finish his sentence, the crystal shined brightly. Visions and pictures of people and monsters from all over time. They saw so much, yet couldn't comprehend it. One picture jumped out at Houston. It was a picture of a thirty year old man sitting on a reactor with hundreds behind him. Then, suddenly as it had begun the pictures stopped, and def and Houston were in the room again. Def looked at Houston and said: "I BELEIVE!"

the day after this incident def had modified the crystal in to a necklace. He swore to never let it out of his sight. There seemed to be a black ball in the crystal. Now in the proper light, Def could tell that the crystal was purple. It shined in the light.

"look at it Houston! This is our ticket to adventure!" Def exclaimed. " what do you mean?" Houston asked.

"What do ya mean what do I mean? That thing said my uncle used this to travel the cosmos saving people! Maybe we can two!" Def said energetically.

"i don't buy it." Houston responded.

"WHAT!? Didn't you see those pictures last night?" Houston remembered the man on the reactor.

"yeah but-"

"but what!? This is our calling! This is the key to the cosmos!"

just than the black ball in the crystal light up and started spinning. A brilliant light filled the room. And than with a loud hum the 2 disappeared in to the light. The key to the cosmos had just been turned.


End file.
